


Love&Destroy

by sana_Gion



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Original Work, Original characters - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sana_Gion/pseuds/sana_Gion
Summary: 感谢阅览！下一章是后日谈，关于莱因哈特加西亚和哈林拜伦脱出这个支部之后一起生活的故事 大概有伊朵拉科顿小妹妹出场虽然并没打算写（逃走题目是：Phantom Pain有相当多的关于这个支部、关于他们如何自我拯救的细节写入了后日谈的设定，请务必配合小莓关于后日谈的两张作画食用，可以把它们当作本文的插图。再次感谢大家的阅览，第一次写8000字的pwp感觉很有压力…谢谢！后一章是小莓点的 理论上来说是付费阅读（……）等我心情好了就解禁吧





	1. Perfect Illusion

 

给小莓的 小莓生日快乐

 

原作：Lobotomy Corporation 

        （主管/职员都是原创）

有嗑药（脑啡肽）情节，有个人恶趣味

cp=Reinhardt Garcia/Haring Byron

BGM=デーモンダンストーキョー---みやけ/めいちゃん

 

 

 

哈林·拜伦擅长摆脱各式各样的麻烦，比如令人头疼的留堂值日或者是校门口的不良少年。不止如此，他甚至可以说是幸运：家境富有，居住在“巢”，因此也不必忍受随时会出现在“后巷”的怪物和清道夫；学生时代顺风顺水，在学校的前后辈中都十分受欢迎；在毕业之后立即收到了“翼”的其中一个——脑叶公司下发的随机聘书，能够在那薪资可观、条件也不错的公司里工作。

他是这个公司的第一个员工。

或许是因为性格太温柔，导致他在这怪人云集的公司里实在太不起眼。哈林明明是这里前辈中的前辈，却和在校时不同，始终得不到后辈们的关注和尊敬。对于这家奉行“产能至上”主义的公司来说，对兢兢业业工作的员工的关注度永远比不上麻烦的员工，尽管对后者来说主管可以用一发处决弹就永久解决问题，不过在工作效率和个体能力几乎相等的情况下，任何一位主管都不会下处决的命令。因此当卡蒂亚和艾雪莉在整个公司范围内追捕拒绝在工作时间外工作——俗称加班——拒绝加班的加百列而导致引起全公司性的大混乱的时候，自己甚至连被直呼名字的权利也没有，她们只用“对不起，抱歉，麻烦、能让一下吗？”来仓促地向路过的自己打招呼。这让哈林觉得自己在这里根本没有容身之处，因而也让他变得想要强调自己的存在，于是在每次新员工到来的时候他都会强调自己是第一个员工这个本来不该被如此强调的事实。

而这种被大多数后辈忽视地位的状况在莱因哈特来到公司的时候终于有了一点改观。

莱因哈特长了一头显眼的红色长发，刚来的时候努力跑去工作的时候被扎成发辫的头发就一摇一摆。让哈林想起摇尾巴的大型犬。事实确实如此，这个大型犬一样的后辈总喜欢粘着哈林，一口一个“前辈”，自来到公司以后几乎没有这种经验的哈林每每遭受这种礼遇就会下意识一惊。后来次数多了也便习以为常，有时在收容室门口就能看到那头红毛，一边叫着“哈林前辈”，一边甩着手，全然不顾手里的记录表发生不必要的破损，这个时候哈林就会无奈地提醒他，尽管前者会瞪着他那双眼睛无辜地盯着哈林；而且，当异想体在自己附近突破收容，他就会立即赶过来，镇压的时候要冲在他前面挡攻击。除此之外还有很多巧合，比如他们是室友，而且同住两人宿舍之类的事情。

所以他们顺利成章地走到了这一步。不对，是就连哈林本人也不明白为什么会这么顺利成章地就走到了这一步。因为他现在和刚见没几天的后辈滚在床上，平时一丝不苟地穿在ego下的黑西装在进宿舍开始就被脱得乱七八糟：莱因哈特的外套被甩在地上然后被踩过，领带也已经松开了；哈林的情况更糟糕，他的领口被扯开，胸口露出的皮肤一片湿润，然而被做了这种事情的自己居然还在不知羞耻地把身体往前送，等他发现事情已经变得多么不得了了的时候已经被摁在床上，莱因哈特的吐息就在耳边拍打，他可爱的后辈轻轻耳语：“哈林前辈……真的可以吗？”说实话他其实已经顾不上什么别的东西，在心理和生理上长达五秒的拉锯战迅速结束之后，他抿唇而后点头，把那个看上去已经从良，其实毛躁的还像个十七岁逃学的高中生一样的小后辈轻轻搂住，后者笑起来，说一些乱七八糟的胡话，那头红色的长发配着他那同样微微发红的脸颊，似乎可以夺去哈林的心神。他说：“前辈真是可爱，这样就答应我了的话我可是真的要喜欢上你的呀。”没有错，这一切都是虚假的，从一开始的前后辈扮演游戏开始就是一个错误，他们之间的故事注定要铸就一场日常的崩溃。因为哈林后来发现莱因哈特实际上是和自己同一个高中的前辈，比自己还要大上一岁，并且还是那些个前辈中较为显眼的那几个中的一个，而他能够叫自己前辈是因为自己很较真地说自己在这里的资历最老。可哈林对这件事只是抱有一点点可悲的期待，他只是希望心里缺的一块无足轻重的洞迟早能被填上，这不算是一个很值得言说的欲望，甚至连性方面的欲望都比这个更加有价值。但这个似乎不可触及的愿望却出乎人意料地被莱因哈特满足了，并且是以多得要溢出来的程度，这让哈林不知道如何是好。于是他就心甘情愿地、主动地把自己作为一个猎物、一个上贡品去献给莱因哈特，只因为他提供了能够满足他的饵料，尽管也许真正的饵料只有一口，要是他再用力咬下去就会让上颚被尖利的钩刺得鲜血淋漓。也许看上去可悲，哈林想，但在这个可能令人幸福的明天永远不会到来的公司里已经足够美丽了。他们两个人都对此心知肚明，这不过是一场骗小孩的爱情游戏。

他们互相说着些真实度连后巷男妓在和客户做的时候发出的媚叫都比不上的胡话，而后亲吻脸颊、颈窝、胸口、耳垂，最后是唇。这交换吐息的行为本应该充满真情，却假得刺伤这里的每个人，让哈林眼前变得模糊，不停地落下泪来，也许和那些个敏感的女人别无二致，但却格外讽刺。毕竟哈林连自己能不能说是爱着莱因哈特都说不出来，但答案多半是肯定的，他可以爱上莱因哈特，只是在这个世界上是实在没有勇气、也没有资本去坦白罢了，他的感情和莱因哈特的感情浓烈地混合缠绕散发着烛火的热度，最后把他这个原来渴望温暖的人烫疼了，这份沉重让他痛苦不堪，于是他只能把这份沉重和莱因哈特共同背负。他解开自己的皮带，褪掉西裤。莱因哈特皱眉，放缓语气，“虽然不用做到这一步，但是前辈需要注射脑啡肽吗，我实在是不敢相信你能够毫无芥蒂地和我做这件事情，放心，我不会在意你还有没有意识的……”“……闭上你那碍事的嘴，莱因哈特。”哈林说完之后就用行动去封住莱因哈特的薄唇，哈林把他薄薄的嘴唇贴上去，然后迅速分开。嘴微张，没有发出声音却用唇拼出“别说废话”。“As you like it.”莱因哈特应答，于是他们的舌交织在一起，不经意间被莱因哈特尖利的犬牙划破，他们啃咬着彼此的唇，直到两个人从口腔里尝到了彼此的血液的气味才分开。

他们的扩张工作进行的不很顺利，哈林的交感神经敏感得吓人，就算有用上润滑，莱因哈特刚放进半根手指他就不停喊痛，他确实算是不太能忍受痛觉的类型，只不过在往常的人生中从未有过这样的痛觉体验，不仅仅是身体对异物的排斥折磨着他，让他大口喘着气，后面也不听使唤，他想要放松却夹得更紧，让他经受压抑的疼痛，面对莱因哈特的询问，他还是坚定地说出了“不需要脑啡肽”这样的话。在这里所有的员工，尤其是较低级的员工，餐食里都会混入低剂量的脑啡肽以及别的精神药物来保持他们的理智，为了让他们就算瞧见同僚以最丑陋的姿态死在收容室里——不管是被分尸还是变成了肉块还是被扒了皮，甚至就在面前被拽进树洞里——就是这样凄惨可怖的姿态，为了让他们看到这样的场景也没有一丝一缕的反胃和恐惧——为了让他们变作伽蓝堂——公司会这么做。最初他们进公司的时候都是正常人，现在每个人都是疯子，彻头彻尾的疯子，仅靠最低限度的致幻剂保持最低限度的理智的最恶劣的同时也是最棒的疯子。就如同《化身博士》，如同被药物剥离出一个海德的亨利·杰基尔一般。药物使他们神经麻痹，感受不到痛苦和悲伤，他们最后甚至称不上是个人。哈林不希望这样，就算这是个幻梦，他也不希望沉在这幻梦中的不是自己，而是一个除了盲目的快感外什么也无法感受到的怪物。这并不是说哈林不必接受这些药物，只是他拒绝在工作之外使用这种药物而已，尤其是面对莱因哈特，至少他想用自己的心灵来感受他那属于自己的幻梦，即便那心已经落满风尘。其实哈林能忍受得下来这种压抑的痛苦，但这只是往常条件下的情况。致幻药在暂时抑制了人对于痛苦的感知之后会留下极其恶性的因人而异的后遗症，尽管对Sephirah们可能只是轻微的戒断反应，毕竟模拟出来的感受不甚真实，而对已经习惯了这类事的瘾君子们——通常是没什么承受能力却在公司里幸存下来的文职们，也同样不值一提。但哈林是严格控制药量的那一类人，往往他们对药物是最敏感的。哈林用药之后每晚几乎都很难睡着，失眠症严重地影响了他的工作效率，在让主管减药物的量之前他好几次被威胁要被扔在情报部处决，让苛刻的部长对着他溅出的脑浆和和恶心的体液露出不好看的脸色，甚至是反胃和呕吐——因为这会让他们性格恶劣的主管露出那恶心的兴奋神色，那位代行者如是说。于是哈林为了让自己活得更久一点，让所有人都能够获得幸福——同时让这个公司里的两位人渣滚下地狱去再也上不来，他提出了一周中有几天需要减少药量的要求，尽管那天可能会收到更多的工作指令。毕竟向主管提出一些难以想象的要求这件事本来就是不合理的，在工作效率不相等的情况下，麻烦而效率低下的员工会率先被处决——这是规定——无法违反，因此即便他不得不忍受失去药物面对怪物们所引起的恶心感，也必须舍弃掉这令人精神上舒适大半天的药物。刚开始的时候面对这些东西的时候他会像失去理智的文职一样直接跑到厕所大吐特吐，到后来胃里已经没东西可以吐了，他的恶心感就随之消失了，他想，现在就算把一根木棍塞到他的喉管里，他也没有任何感想。但不管怎么样减量，药物的副作用仍然存在，并对他的痛觉影响最深，原来不怎么能够感受到的疼痛被狠狠地放大拉扯蹂躏，仅仅是掐一下皮肤就能让他尖叫流泪，更不要说把手指放进他的后面或是直接插入了。

莱因哈特见自己反复对他的话语上的安慰不怎么管用，于是用一只手抬起他前辈的脸，强迫他和自己吻上，另一只手仍然在他身下动作。神经感觉放大的其实不只有痛觉和负面的东西，快感之类的别的东西其实也在此列，于是他很温柔很认真地吻他的前辈，手从后面揉到前面，直到把哈林整个人缩紧的身体和心都打开为止，到这时，他的后面才勉强能塞进一根手指，并且就算这样，他已经开始无意识地缠着莱因哈特——尽管那只是一根手指。哈林是第一次，当然只能凭这种不合时宜的本能来迎合莱因哈特，不像莱因哈特，就算是第一次，也很圆滑，随机应变，也许这就是这位“后辈”的魅力。哈林脸上已经乱七八糟，双手没地方放最后搭在莱因哈特背上挠出一道道血印子，意识到自己做了什么之后要想推开莱因哈特但腰却不由自主的晃着往莱因哈特身上靠，不用任何药物，他现在的脑子就像被致幻剂泡了一样，怨着自己的轻浮——没有哪个前辈会和刚见没多久的后辈滚床单的，又同时享受着这一切，自己真的卑鄙得要命，于是眼泪滚下来得更加凶了，最后实在没办法竟引得莱因哈特去抹他被泪水弄得一塌糊涂的脸，然后他们又一次亲吻，哈林都哭得噎住了，但只要莱因哈特把嘴唇贴上去呼吸就会慢慢平稳下来。简直就像是什么魔法一样，空气静止凝结，恼人的噪音减小，他能嗅到自己的松树洗剂仍然残留在床单上的香气，莱因哈特的脸就在眼前，他的睫毛不很短，脸和脸的距离贴的近了睫毛就轻轻扫过他的脸，经过的地方带过灼烧样的热度和瘙痒，于是他就拿那柔软的颊去摩擦莱因哈特的脸颊，后者显然相当动心，他又加了一根手指，这次扩张比第一次轻松得多，润滑剂被好好地送进了哈林体内，也因此能够比第一次进得更深，当然也换来了哈林的尖叫，这次他失语了，因为一张口嘴里只能发出倒抽气的声音——“疼痛”，还有一切凌乱的喘息和细微的短音节，莱因哈特像抚着一把琴弦极紧的琴。只要手和手指微颤，哈林的喉咙就像这把完美的琴的弦一样发出声音。

然而实践是实践，到真的做了这一步就像是抛开了莱因哈特所做的所有努力，哈林就像是拒绝吃下胡萝卜的小孩一样哭——然而这个时候莱因哈特才刚把前端放进去——哈林好像已经哭得快把瞳孔都扩开了，这把莱因哈特吓得不轻，他反复确认哈林的意识还在的事实，然后断言他的前辈眼睛很大这个鬼都能看出来的事实，心里想着：因为眼睛很大，所以哭起来很惹人怜爱，那双眼睛慢慢覆上水雾，然后水雾像结露一样从那双大眼睛里滚落；疑惑和惊讶的时候瞪大眼睛也很可爱；还有感兴趣的时候眼睛会闪着光也让人心神摇晃——他没意识到哈林哭得更大声了，他甚至没有管这个宿舍的隔音效果可能差劲得令人发指这个无法被忽略的事实，他直接叫出声来：“不要……不要啊…真的好痛，肯定进不去的……求求你……莱因哈特……求求你……！”莱因哈特已经完全恍了神，懒得听哈林这时候抓住救命稻草一样的求饶，直接撞进去，听到他一声变了调的尖叫和更大声的喘气声和更加坚定的拒绝，“啊啊！太难受了！别这样……你到底…有没有在听我说话！莱因哈特、莱因……啊……呜…”他慢慢地开始啜泣，表情拧成一团，但对莱因哈特来说仍然可爱，于是他轻轻地舔掉哈林睫毛上挂着的露珠般的泪，又去舔他的耳垂，最后吻他的嘴唇，再从锁骨一路往下，同他这样温柔的安慰截然不同，他身下在哈林体内慢慢挺动开拓，嘴唇离开哈林嘴唇的那刻哈林细细的喘息立刻漏出来，又很快被倾轧得碎如齑粉。他很慢很轻地对待这个同平时不同的前辈，他敏感、容易受伤、但又很温柔，至少做到这一步都没有露出一丝厌恶的神情，这让他恍惚中认为他们本来就是相爱着的，于是他也拿出至今为止第一次的——尽管也仅有一次的最认真最耐心的态度，尝试着去讨好这个可爱的人。“……呜……呜嗯……咳哈……啊……”哈林眼圈很红，涎液从不怎么能合得上的嘴里淌下来滴到锁骨上，在那个突出的骨头所形成的三角区里汇成了一个小池塘，把他弄得脏兮兮又可怜巴巴。并且他之前哭的最凶的时候已经完全乱了阵脚，当注意到自己的失态时不知是先去边哭着边去揉了自己的眼睛还是去虐待了莱因哈特的背，声音也哭哑了，现在哭得累了连眼泪都哭不出来，现在只能用已经乱掉的气息和因为咬不住自己的嘴唇漏出来的声音去回应莱因哈特。

“呜……啊…哈……啊…啊啊……”莱因哈特好像抵到了什么好地方，让哈林用那哑了的声音断断续续地叫出来，“不、不要、别……让…啊……声……嗯……”莱因哈特心领神会地堵住他的嘴，去和他唇舌交缠。哈林很享受地闭上眼，勾着莱因哈特的脖颈，撒娇一样地在他的脸上撒下吐息。让莱因哈特就这这股劲狠狠地凌虐他，让他禁闭的眼因为受了快感的刺激张开又瞪大，眼眶里的泪水干涸而后又打转，再滴下来。他的里面也从放松到慢慢收得很紧，仅仅缠着他不放，这里没有避孕套，莱因哈特也不想特意在睡前进一趟浴室，就在将要射出来的时候莱因哈特把那东西抽出来，遭到哈林的强烈反对，虽然本人并没有说话，颤抖的双脚缠住他的腰，尽管他力气不算大但要挣开也费了一番功夫，最后他虽然和莱因哈特一起去了但腹部、臀部还有大腿根部弄得一塌糊涂，分不清楚那是谁的体液。莱因哈特说他很累，就直接揽着哈林埋在他颈间蹭了蹭然后睡过去。

但哈林没睡着，身上全是黏糊糊的汗和别的液体，宿舍里也不怎么暖和，他想干脆一不做二不休，最后还是到床头摸了两根注满脑啡肽的一次性针管、一根橡皮管和一瓶碘酒浸过的棉球，公司为了方便起见每个房间都有这种东西，虽然使用这种东西在外界是不允许的，但在这里不一样，甚至主管室的角落里也有这类东西，经常看见有的文职进过主管室之后就是一副嗑高了的表情，想必也是因为这个原因。他笨拙地单手把左臂用橡皮管扎进好让血管显现出来，再拿起碘酒棉球触碰皮肤，因为自被放进房间开始就没被使用过的原因，碘酒在棉球上吸得多了，那些药液在哈林苍白的皮肤上晕开一块，没有犹豫地将那针管埋到颜色很明显的血管里，药液被他慢慢推到血管里，然后是第二支。打完之后他整个人立刻恍惚得瞳孔都扩开了，脑袋里像是被开水烫了一样，又像是没灌进他后面的东西全都流在了他的脑袋里，让他整个人晕晕沉沉恍恍忽忽，眼前立刻产生出幻觉，美得让他流下泪来。他用丑陋的姿态跪趴在莱因哈特面前，用混乱的吻技撬开他的唇，直到把他吻醒，他定定地注视莱因哈特，像是自言自语一样一遍一遍地重复，“太好了…莱因哈特，我现在终于能说出一句真话了……我知道…刚才骗了你的我实在是个混蛋，莱因哈特，你愿意真切地触碰我吗？……我爱你，莱因哈特，我爱你。”莱因哈特没看到旁边散落的空针管，看到这样子的哈林吓得快魂飞魄散，他脸上挂满了泪，手臂上刚才注射的地方因为技术的问题泛上一片青紫，那些个幻觉把他缠绕包裹最后揉碎，他的嘴半张着，口水还是滴滴答答地淌下来。他最后看到了那张脸，啊啊，他大概一生也不会忘怀这幅表情，尽管拥有这表情的本人仍然在快感中不断浮沉，但那神态还是泫然欲泣的，他就用着这幅神情和不知哪来的力气把自己拎起来靠在床上，然后俯下身去——试图让自己再次精神起来。他捧着那东西，神情沉迷其中，“啊啊，我真是做了非常不得了的事情，我知道我太差劲了……哇……唔嗯…哈……”他呼出来的热气喷在自己的腿根，说话前言不搭后语，眼睛蒙上一层水汽，“嗯……必须补偿你……才行。”他好像是做好心理准备一样，把它整根吞入，又似乎不满足地把它往喉管里塞。狭窄的甬道让莱因哈特再次可耻地兴奋了起来，他看着他的小前辈抬起脸来，眼睛里狡黠的光闪着，一只手去拉他的手，让那双手放在他的颊上，去摸那东西在他嘴巴里的形状。莱因哈特想，哈林真的不擅长管住他嘴巴里的东西，他的嘴巴经常闭不住，做噩梦的时候大声哭叫那些梦话，做的时候口水就这样没有障碍地淌了半脸又滴到锁骨上，还有现在，嘴巴里就算被什么东西堵上那些东西也会流出来，他的体液混着唾液就这样滴滴答答地打湿床单。长相和眼神还有表情都天真烂漫，而现在做出来的事情却糟糕透了，又仿佛没有自觉地撩拨这快要崩断的琴弦，他把莱茵哈特的手放到自己的发间，眼睛享受地眯起来，头一上一下地蹭，好像一条被夸奖的小狗，最后一吞到底也不怕自己呼吸不上来，只是眯着眼睛轻轻呼吸任莱因哈特动作。最后粘稠的液体灌在他喉咙里，没吞下去的溢出来留在唇边，有的还顺着下巴滴滴答答流到他的胸口，随着他的体温干涸留下如飞雪在梅花上留下的白色印记。他看着莱因哈特那惊讶的神情，自己露出也很迷惑的样子，用舌头勾去他嘴边的液体，顺着下巴滴下去的又用手接住去抹在舌头上，最后喉咙一咕嘟直接咽下去，看得莱因哈特满脸通红，“前辈……不要紧吗？”哈林没听到一样，又再露出那副天真烂漫的表情把脸凑到莱因哈特面前，晶莹的泪还挂在睫毛上，就这样贴着莱因哈特的唇浅浅地亲吻。哈林被两管药折磨得难受，把那些莱因哈特可能在那些个骗人的梦才会出现的情景全部再现了一遍，包括他的小前辈跨坐在他的身上因为精神失常而低低抽泣的情景——梦里的他看到哈林这样可怜，只是亲吻他而后把他搂在怀里，醒来的时候发现身边一片狼籍，哈林还像往常一样的催他起来洗漱，他尴尬得很，把床单被单扔掉算数；还有时候他梦到那个有求必应的小前辈答应了他一时兴起的告白，然后当晚他们就做了一场，莱因哈特总以为这些都是假的，这些东西在今天全部得以实现，哈林还是那个只要他呼一声“前辈”，就会满足他所有过分要求的天使。他知道梦里可以说胡话，就故意说前辈和我睡吧这种一般说出来会被扇巴掌的话，梦里他的前辈就这样攀上他的脖子然后坐下去……然后梦就醒了，对莱因哈特这个母胎solo24年没有水分的货真价实的cherryboy来说这实在是过分虚假了，梦醒后他不禁嘲笑自己的虚伪卑劣，他怎么可以去对他喜欢爱慕的前辈做这种亵渎之事，而且期待着那个前辈会同意回应这种事，并且还是主动的。他当天避开了哈林，并且去一罪与百善那里坦白了自己的罪孽，但没想到被那个代理知道了，他用讽刺的语气宣布出他对前辈的情感，并且袒露了前辈的心声——莱因哈特想现在就杀了这个男人，就现在——但他没有，他最终选择了默默守护在前辈的身边，不再期望这种事的发生。但这种事在今天确实真真切切地发生了，并且做到了梦的最后一步还更过头，哈林放任自己沉醉在两重快感的夹击之下，自己在莱因哈特身上动得起劲，还去牵莱因哈特的手，与他十指相扣，但不一会就累得扑在他怀里撒娇撒痴，药物真的是个很神奇的东西，既能够麻痹人的感知也能够冲散人的理智，就如同现在一样。“哈啊……莱因……怎么…嗯…这么冷淡？…嗯……讨厌我……？还是我弄得你不很舒服？那……”他把脸低下去，摸着莱因哈特的手，又嘀咕了一句什么，然后躺下去，腿抬起来勾莱因哈特的脖颈，露出那种蛊惑的笑。

不必多言。

如果说今夜的一切都是终将破碎的镜花水月，那么他会拼上这条性命，去把镜中花拿出来，用玫瑰的刺尖顶着它和自己的心脏，让它沾满自己胸口的热血再甩在哈林面前，他要让这一切成真，他要他的虚幻变成真实的极乐。

他在哈林的身体里横冲直撞，每一下都换得他那愉悦到恍惚的神情和喘息。莱因哈特听到哈林断断续续地吐出不知道哪里听来的愚蠢梦话：“…这样就好，不必说谎…你不像我……我醒着就是个骗子，是个货真价实的……嗯…胆小鬼……”他看着他的身体慢慢缩紧，他的神情因为那些混乱的感觉扭曲不堪，甚至有的时候颤抖，腰还会随着颤抖弹起。

“莱因哈特，我爱你。”他哭着喊出来，后面缩得紧紧的，咬着莱因哈特。

“对不起…呜……对不起！”他叫出来，瞳孔扩开，神情整个恍惚了，腿还架在莱因哈特的脖颈上，他努力把那两条木棍一样的腿缠紧，用已经恍惚了的痴傻神情去吞莱因哈特灌进来的微凉液体，也没意识到自己已经潮吹的事实。

“……我和你应该会幸福，我想要………获得幸福啊！”他哭着说，气息还不是很能上得来，一边断断续续地自言自语又用手揉着眼睛，“一起……从地狱……出去吧……”

“一起从地狱出去吧。”掷地有声。

“宛如修罗、宛如恶鬼、宛如般若、宛如……”刺入莱因哈特的心房。

“出去，然后、的事情…我还没想……”搅乱他的内脏。

“……不过一定会非常好的。”他虚弱地微笑，“因为和你在一起我就不惜做这种事情也要把真话说出来。”最后动荡他的心和他的整个世界。

于是他轻轻吻哈林的额头，然后是沾满眼泪的眼睑，充血的脸颊，红肿的嘴唇。

“好，我们一起。”他允诺，“加上这里的所有人。”

一定会，非常好的。

他期待着那天的到来。

哈林拜伦是由什么做成的？

是身上松树洗剂的清香？是贵重美好的香料？还是如同他一样破碎的遗憾？

莱因哈特如是问自己。他觉得是工作时捏在手里的笔记本、是奇迹和魔法、还有渴求着自己的那份热度，就像烛火一样明亮温暖烫痛他和自己的热度。而他就是围着烛火打转的飞蛾。究竟是为什么呢？大概是因为蛾从一出生开始就向往着光亮和温暖，顺着烛火螺旋形的循诱直直扑入。

哈林拜伦确实足够幸运，他追求的极致虚妄和那镜花水月般不可及的完美幻觉都是他已经抓在手里，抱在胸前并且融进身心的极乐。

故事也许讲到这里就该结束了。

哈林拜伦——哈林拜伦是什么样的？

哈林·拜伦擅长摆脱各式各样的麻烦，比如令人头疼的超时加班或者是收容室门口的前不良后辈。

然而，幸运的是，这回他失误了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅览！  
> 下一章是后日谈，关于莱因哈特加西亚和哈林拜伦脱出这个支部之后一起生活的故事 大概有伊朵拉科顿小妹妹出场  
> 虽然并没打算写（逃走  
> 题目是：Phantom Pain  
> 有相当多的关于这个支部、关于他们如何自我拯救的细节  
> 写入了后日谈的设定，请务必配合小莓关于后日谈的两张作画食用，可以把它们当作本文的插图。  
> 再次感谢大家的阅览，第一次写8000字的pwp感觉很有压力…谢谢！  
> 后一章是小莓点的 理论上来说是付费阅读（……）等我心情好了就解禁吧


	2. Phantom Pain

Phantom Pain

后日谈  
原作：Lobotomy Corporation  
（原创主管/职员）  
cp=Reinhardt Garcia/Haring Byron  
BGM=F.A.U-EVO+

这是哈林拜伦昏睡的第二天。  
明明一切都结束了，那些令人厌恶的记忆还在脑袋里旋转，只是盯着看就会让人大哭和尖叫，他试图把自己的身体蜷缩的更紧一些，尽管现在不管是他的脑袋还是关节都疼得要命。  
他最后看到的是他握住脑啡肽针管的手。  
他当然记得那一晚。在他无尽的迷梦里可以排得上号的令人烦恼，明明自己在做那种事的时候所有的意识都应该消失才是，但是这种东西却被保留了下来，甚至连那份感觉都完美的复制了下来，但梦里他看不见莱茵哈特的脸，不管那个他怎么大声呼喊那个名字，他看得到的只有一片无光的彩，那是幻觉造出来的彩，暗淡得要命，虚假的要命，但是他狠狠地陷在了这泥潭一般的梦的底部。  
当他终于清醒过来的时候才发现强烈的疼痛来自于他的大腿以下。  
但是那里空空如也。  
他才想起来设施爆炸的时候他和主管位于核心区，尽管立刻使用ego防住了巨大的混凝土块，但气浪仍然让他昏迷了好一会。最后被存活的其他职员发现他还被埋在废墟里。他记忆最后的画面是踉踉跄跄跑来直接用手搬开碎块的莱因哈特和一旁担心着的伊朵拉。  
莱因哈特是拄着拐杖挪到他床边的。  
他的指尖被绷带缠上，一只眼睛罩上了眼罩，长长的伤疤从额头蔓延到脸颊，另一只眼睛据说还不能受强光刺激，别扭地半眯着，那头红发散在身后乱七八糟。伊朵拉乖顺地跟进来，时不时搀扶那么两下。  
“还好吗？我醒后统共看过你五次……”  
“哈林哥哥总是做噩梦，是哪里疼吗……？”  
“……”他的目光投向那残肢，伤口大抵是正在痊愈中，但也不至于那么疼，就像———就像他的双腿还在那里，被设施里落下的混凝土块压住一样，疼痛、极度疼痛，而后麻痹一点点的攀上下肢尖端，再是半条腿都失去知觉，像是被毒虫噬咬。很疼、但也不那么痛，最后带来的只有看不到双腿，但却能感受到疼痛的怪异感。  
他原本想说，既然我的腿还能像以前一样疼痛，那么就出去看看，但透过窗帘见到的只有不知降到何处的工厂的烟，晦暗不明的天色和远处的高架桥，也就噤了声，又回去盯病房里粉白色的染了灰的墙。  
“别在意，外面的景色并不怎么好。至少你醒来这几天是这样的。”莱因哈特扶着床沿，到床边把窗帘合上，环顾了一下，最终轻轻坐在病床边。  
“伊朵拉，我要和哈林哥哥独自呆一会。下午——下午的工作辛苦你了。”  
“没事的，莱因哥哥。”  
“现在工作只能靠伊朵拉了？看来倒不只有我是没用的废物嘛。”伊朵拉走出病房之后，哈林总算是松了一口气，整个人略略靠在床架子上，无情地讽刺着莱因哈特。  
“也不全是，伊朵拉给我找了工作，工资还不错……”  
“哦？也就是说你还不是个废人咯。”他笑起来，他开始谈话的动机不纯，他是明白的，不过又有什么事能够让莱因哈特把妹妹差走呢？  
“我去工作得等你出院。”莱因哈特很不为所动，“别多想，我看伊朵拉那担心的眼神要把你烧了个洞，你如果不说你哪里疼她就不会善罢甘休似地。”  
“不过倒也不是不行，对吧，哈林前辈？”

病房里的门帘窗帘被紧紧拉上，偶尔门外传来医生护士走过的响动，然而在这种小医院里，每天送来的患者，或者说尸体不计其数，哈林根本没见过医生进他的房门。离设施比较近的也不过就是同事介绍的这种人手紧缺的地下庸医院，诊疗效果不差也不很贵，要是愿意花几lob的大价钱大抵也能包治百病，但要是愿意去比较远的大型医院，哈林的腿估计也还是保不住。  
哈林的病号服松松垮垮，乖顺地贴在身体各处，又很容易地被莱因哈特剥下，就像他们在公司时一样，那时心急的莱因哈特甚至会咬开衬衫的纽扣。他把哈林挪了个位置，横着坐在病床上，腰和栏杆碰着的地方塞一个枕头和一条替换的被子，迫使哈林的身体折起来但又不那么难受，他的半截腿靠在病床架起的栏杆上，空的两截裤管耷拉下去，随着莱茵哈特的动作若有若无地晃荡。他伸出手去把裤子也褪下，却又伸手扯了被单盖住自己裸露的肌肤，不忘用肘部挡住自己的脸。  
莱因哈特没有像以前一样去压住哈林的手肘，直接随手一管凡士林为他润滑。  
“……啊…唔。”哈林咬着嘴唇，他嘴唇很薄，紧紧咬住，试图不让泛上的绯色和嗓子发出的多余的声音被察觉。他最终在长久的爱抚中得到了释放，他很小声地唤莱因哈特，叫着他的名字去扯他的领口，双唇紧贴拥抱着交换一个长长的吻。“莱因哈特，莱因哈特加西亚…”他的腰抽搐一下，他就呜咽着唤一遍，两条断腿无力地夹莱因哈特的腰，他不再遮掩自己的表情，两手发着颤去抚摸莱因哈特的背。在病房里做这种事实在不怎么光彩，他不得不专心去听门外的响动，于是就在分神之间被刺激到了敏感点，颤抖着叫出声。他的眼前越发模糊，梦中的场景在此刻无数遍再现，他无意识地张开嘴重复着几个音节，直到得到莱因哈特的回应为止，他抓着莱因哈特背的手才无力地垂下来。  
他好一会才从那炫目的白光中收回神来，眯着眼睛问莱因哈特。  
“那你呢？”  
“……我就算了，我可不想被冠上强迫病号的罪名。”莱因哈特背过身去，一只手梳着因为哈林之前求救似的乱抓而打了结的长发，“一会再给你清理，行吗？”  
哈林嘟囔一声，抓起身后那团被单往小腹上擦，又把脏被单都掷下床去，最后把自己埋进被子堆，他听着隔间传来莱因哈特很轻的呼吸声，又听着这声音慢慢加重。  
于是他安心地再次入眠。  
梦里他隐隐约约地有些感觉，像是莱因哈特抱着他泡在浴缸里做的清理，所以迷迷糊糊地梦了些好东西，他不知如何评价，许是因为自己的反常行为，这种事情才反复入梦。  
哈林拜伦这些日子来大多数时候在睡，偶尔也有深夜里一个人醒着却睡不着，那熟悉的疼痛再次席卷而来的时候，他伸手向床头摸去，只触到空了的药盒。送药的护士常常忘了来，莱因哈特和伊朵拉一起探望的时候他也不愿说，常常是自己握着被子捱下来。在这样的煎熬和悲伤里，他只想起从前他和莱因哈特的誓约。现在它确凿实现了，但事态还是向不可控的一边偏转去，主管代理曾冷笑着指着他说“痴心妄想只徒增烦恼”的时候应该已经猜想到这个可能性了吧。  
春天到来的时候，哈林终于能够坐着轮椅下床去取些药，窗外的天也越发明朗起来。莱因哈特总是不怎么回来，哈林上次见到他的时候他终于把眼罩摘下，把左边的头发放下遮住盲眼和伤疤。但除此以外莱因哈特可以算是个正常人，不像他那样不借助别的器械就什么也做不到，只能在轮椅上抽泣着发出无力的威胁，直到莱因哈特急急忙忙地安抚。  
哈林拜伦无法站起来后记忆和生活就成了一盘散沙。像是所有的期望被无情打碎一般残酷，出院之后他回到巢，据说他的家人得知哈纳过世，他消失行踪以后就搬离了这里。公寓比起逼仄的病房隔间实在显得过大，仿佛轻轻地说一句话就会引起回声，将哈林拜伦的不安和焦虑无限放大，塞满了整间屋子。  
他再次开始夜半梦醒，有时醒来莱因哈特还没有下班，身边的被褥上还全是莱因哈特的气息，就迷迷糊糊地去搂，却只是扑空。于是在无助的真夜里，他就求救似的抓着那被褥，就好像它就是莱因哈特本身一样。  
莱因哈特回来的时候就蹑手蹑脚爬进哈林拜伦怀抱里的被褥，大多数这种时候的哈林拜伦都醒着，任由他爬进被蹂躏无数次的一团被子里，只是偶尔也会服软似地主动去搂他，努力将那两截断腿勾着他的腰。这时莱因哈特就轻轻托着哈林的下巴亲吻，而后拥着他入眠。

哈林拜伦今天趴在桌上睡着了。  
大概是因为漫长的等待令人难以忍受，他终于在深夜里苏醒的时候借助轮椅挪到了桌前。莱因哈特打开门看到的便是哈林勉强撑着脑袋还有一丝清醒。  
莱因哈特于是把他从轮椅上打横抱起，打算把他抱回床上去。哈林于是趁着莱因哈特凑近的档把脸埋进他的脖颈，又去寻莱因哈特的唇，就像往常的晚安吻一样缠绵。  
还不够。  
哈林拜伦仍然很不知足地纠缠莱因哈特，他又埋下头去啃咬莱因哈特的脖颈，让莱因哈特不得不把他的头再次抬起来。“已经很晚了，哈林。就算你不睡，你也得为一会儿的动静着想。”哈林并不想理会这种无聊的劝说，今天放弃也许明天也不会有能够抓住的机会，他干脆一路咬开了莱因哈特的衬衣纽扣，直到莱因哈特与他光裸相对为止。哈林的动作生硬得很，唇齿一直刮蹭到莱因哈特的腹部。让莱因哈特止不住地感觉瘙痒，而后那些被碰过的地方就发起烫来。  
莱因哈特把哈林又抱回到桌子上，一把扯掉他松松垮垮的裤子，内裤被他的兴奋勒出了形状来，但莱因哈特只是隔着内裤揉捏，哈林的脑袋里像是过电一样麻痹，他轻轻的喘息出声，腰很顺从地前倾，两只手最后抓住了莱茵哈特的大臂，把莱因哈特与他拉近，嘴唇再次贴上莱因哈特的唇，交缠一番后颤抖地吻莱因哈特的盲眼和伤疤。  
莱因哈特隔着内裤给他做着润滑，那团可怜的布料沾满了各种液体，莱茵哈特的手指在哈林的后穴里轻轻戳刺，布料也随着他的动作被塞进去，异物感让哈林的后面反复紧缩确认，他的表情也像是在害怕。莱因哈特最终放过了他，他把那条内裤脱下来，但没有扔在地上，任凭它挂在哈林的其中一条断腿上，随着他的动作晃荡。  
“疼么？”莱因哈特放进一根手指，哈林此时已经泪眼迷蒙，嘴巴再也合不上似的大口喘气，也许不太能听进去莱因哈特在说什么，迟疑了一会才慢慢点头后摇头。  
“……腿……呃嗯，不、不怎么——唔、疼。”  
“继、继续…吧，莱因哈特——嗯、莱因哈特。”  
哈林慢慢闭上眼睛、把头低下去，也许是不想被看到自己的神情，就那样保持着隐匿自己的姿势回答。不一会又开始轻声地叫着莱因哈特的名字，滚烫的身体往莱因哈特的身上靠。但毫无征兆地，他被摁倒在桌面上，断腿被分得大开，好让莱因哈特撞进去，那迷乱的表情毫无保留地展现在莱因哈特的面前。  
“前辈——前辈真可爱啊——”  
莱因哈特进去的那一刻哈林立刻叫了出来，变了调的叫声最终被莱因哈特以亲吻封住。  
“真热情啊。”  
哈林拜伦流着泪想要否认，但莱因哈特逐渐加重的喘息让他的辩解无力起来，他的抽噎和桌子的哀鸣混杂在一起糜烂掉，在夜里谁也分不清楚谁是谁。  
哈林的手臂缠着莱因哈特的脖子，使他们最终紧贴在一起。但他的表情始终欲言又止，喉咙里滚动着几个模糊的音节。  
莱因哈特于是很担心地停下动作，实际上他今天和第一次比起来已经温柔了许多，哈林像一个艺术品一样被他抚摸把玩，把他最迷人的一面展现出来。  
“是有哪里在痛吗？”  
“这么晚了还勉强你，果然……”  
“不是、不是这样的。——是的。”哈林两颊染得绯红，吐出来的气息全都带着热度，他似乎是开心得很，反驳的时候眼角都弯起来。但忽然又改了口，弄得莱因哈特一头雾水。  
“我是说，桌子太硬了。硌得好疼。”  
“真辛苦啊、原来忍着是这么辛苦的事……”  
“是因为之前一直能够得到解决么？”  
真是太糟糕了。莱因哈特想。在这种时候每次都是——  
“去床上吧。”  
收到这样的邀请，真是太糟糕了。

End.


End file.
